


Today I Am Dirty, Wanted to be Pretty

by alexmustdie



Category: Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, Gay Couple, I can't help but not add FreraEd whoOpSie, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmustdie/pseuds/alexmustdie
Summary: "He had been dating Juliet for two years. Two whole fucking years of being together. You would think she was the one. He really did think she was at first. He even got a dragonfly tattoo for her.He was in love- or so he thought. Now all he wanted to do was forget"•Title from Marilyn Manson 'The Nobodies'•





	Today I Am Dirty, Wanted to be Pretty

Andy sighed, staring down at his empty glass. He knew he wouldn't be able to drink anymore. He had to get home somehow. 

 

Not that he wanted to stop. In fact, he didn't feel like he should ever stop. Then he wouldn't have to think about what he had just done. 

 

He had been dating Juliet for two years. Two whole fucking years of being together. You would think she was the one. He really did think she was at first. He even got a dragonfly tattoo for her. He was in love- or so he thought. 

 

Juliet was everything he had ever wanted. Beautiful, smart, and talented. She also seemed to be just as much in love with Andy as he was with her. That is, until she started drinking again...

 

In the past, when Andy and her were just friends, Juliet had an alcohol problem. She would drink all of her problems away, and wake up, only to learn she was still alive. She still had the same problems, and they were going to stay. 

 

Once she had met Andy, however, and they grew closer and closer, she stopped. Then they started dating, and they both thought they were so lucky to be in love with their best friend. 

 

Their relationship started out great. It didn't take long for things to change. 

 

Juliet just wasn't acting the same. She'd come home, and act as if Andy wasn't even alive. She stopped hugging him, kissing him, and acted like it was a burden to have to answer him when he talked. 

 

It had went on like this for a year. Andy, not knowing where she was going when she left, and having her come back drunk and angry. And the whole time that she was off doing her own thing, he himself was having somewhat of a...problem. 

 

Okay, so Andy had always been a little confused about his sexuality. During high school, he seriously questioned wether or not he was into guys. 

 

Whenever he met Juliet, he just pushed it off and assumed he was straight. But the more he thought about it...he couldn't help questioning it. 

 

That's all he could think about. Did he stare a little too long whenever he saw an attractive guy? Was he even really sexually attracted to Juliet? She was beautiful, no question about it, but something just didn't feel right. Especially after she leaves every night to get drunk. 

 

So Andy ended it. 

 

He couldn't be with someone that doesn't respect him. He couldn't be with someone who didn't love him anymore. He couldn't be with someone he didn't love with all his heart. 

 

Andy couldn't help feeling depressed though- it was two fucking years after all. Two years he could've been with someone who made him happy. He'd never get the time back. 

 

So like the typical heart broken man does, he went to the bar. Not to find some mindless fuck or hookup. Just to forget. 

 

That was, until he remembered that he didn't have anyone to drive him home anymore. Not that Juliet ever stayed sober enough to drive him. 

 

He would call a taxi, but he didn't bring enough money for one. He only brought enough to get wasted. 

 

So he finally stood up, throwing a tip down on the table, and walked out of the bar. 

 

He shivered as the cold air hit his face, pretty much waking him up, which defeated the purpose of the alcohol altogether. 

 

He walked down the sidewalk, contemplating on what to do. He knew that if he went home now, he'd have all night to think. He couldn't do that. 

 

As he walked on, his head facing the ground, he caught sight of his own bare chest out of the bottom of his eye. He winced as he saw the dragonfly staring right back at him, once again reminding him of the recent events.

 

He knew what he was going to do now. 

 

He walked faster, finally knowing his destination point. There was no way that he would keep that tattoo. He didn't want to remember anything about Juliet. He wanted to forget. So he was going to.

 

Eventually he got to the tattoo studio, and opened the door. He was immediately grateful for the heat, which was a great relief from the freezing weather.

 

One thing that he had always liked about the place, was that there was never really anybody there at night. He was also great friends with the owner, so he always got a great deal.

 

"Andy! Long time no see dude," Frank, the owner, called out, walking in from the back of the studio.

 

"Hey man, how's things going for you?" Andy asked, giving Frank a short side hug. 

 

Andy had met Frank while he was at a music store. Juliet wasn't home that day, and Andy didn't want to think about where she might've been. He decided that the only thing that could get his mind off of that was music, and Frank, being the gnarly guitarist he is, of course was there. 

 

They immediately kicked it off, and hung out a lot after that. Andy had even opened up to him about his "little problem". Frank was totally understanding though, in fact, he's pretty far from the straight line himself. 

 

"Great, actually! I finally got the balls to propose to Gee!!" Frank squealed- yes literally squealed. Andy couldn't help but laugh and pull Frank in for another hug. 

 

"That's great man, I'm glad things are going great," Andy sighed, pulling away. Frank smiled in return. 

 

"So what brings you here? I assume you actually came here for a tattoo, not just to visit," Frank chuckled, leading Andy to the back of the studio.

 

"Um, actually I need a tattoo covered up..." Andy replied, trying to control his voice from wavering. It was a tough decision, but in the end he knew he had to. 

 

"Sure thing, which tattoo is it?" Frank questioned, gesturing for Andy to lay down on the leather chair.

 

"It's just uh, the dragonfly one," he replied trying not to start biting his nails. 

 

Frank like looked over with his brow raised, obviously knowing what that tattoo was for. After all, he was the one put it on him. 

 

He didn't question further though, nodding and going back to get the stuff. That was another reason he was so grateful to have Frank as a friend. He always knew when or when not Andy needed to talk. All he knew was that Gerard was one lucky guy. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Frank sighed with satisfaction down at his finished work. Andy had decided to let Frank do one of his originals that he came up with by himself, trusting his good taste in style. And as Andy looked in the mirror, he knew that he made the right decision. In fact he kinda liked this tattoo more than the other one. 

 

It was just a simple skull surrounded by roses, but what stood out was that out of all the red roses, there was only one black one. 

 

He knew that what it meant to him was probably far different than what it meant to Frank...but it was still special. 

 

"Thanks man, it means a lot," Andy nodded, slapping Frank on the back as he cleaned his shoulder. 

 

"Anytime dude. And hey, you know I'm here if you need to talk," Frank reminded, looking at him with his concerned face. Andy got that face a lot lately. 

 

Andy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Now's just not the time..." Andy whispered, smiling in appreciation. 

 

Frank smiled back and pulled him in for an awkward side hug. It really did mean a lot to Andy though. Lately Frank is all he's had as a friend, or as somebody to just listen. 

 

"Hey listen, I actually really have to go. Me and Gee have plans tonight that I can't miss," Frank spoke in a suggestive tone, wagging his eyebrows up and down. Andy laughed and rolled his eyes. 

 

"Ashley can take care of you at the counter though, he's our new worker," Frank explained grabbing his car keys and heading towards the back door. "You have my number if you need to talk though," he reminded waiting for his response. 

 

"Yeah, I know. And again thanks. Don't get too crazy ya animal," Andy laughed, waving as Frank went out the door giggling. 

 

After sitting there for a few more minutes, Andy walked back into the front of the store, going up to the counter. At first he thought the figure in front of him was a girl, the back of long hair facing him, and a very nice body fit into skinny jeans. But when the person turned around this, 'Ashley' wasn't a girl at all. For some reason, all Andy could describe him as was pretty. Which was weird because usually you only call girls pretty, but this guy was in fact pretty. 

 

"Wow, Frank did a great job with this one...but then again he always outdoes himself," Ashley smiled, and Andy had to stop himself from staring. 

 

"Y-yeah he did. He's a great guy," Andy answered stupidly, handing him the amount due. 

 

Ashley took the money with a small smile, and started getting out the change that he owed Andy. He handed the handful to Andy with a wink, making him blush and quickly shove it into his pocket. God damnit he was never this shy or girly around someone. But then again he wasn't usually around pretty guys. 

 

He grabbed the medication for his tattoo and gave a small wave as he exited the parlor, letting out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. As he took out the money that he had gotten back while he was walking home, he felt something else mixed in with the money. It was...paper?

 

Andy read over it quickly, not believing that it was actually genuine and not some joke. 

 

'Hey, I thought you looked lonely and I can tell by looking at you you're a special one. If you'd be interested in going out sometime, here's my number xxx-xxx-xxx  
-xoAsh'

 

Andy blushed again, quickly saving the number into his phone, and opening his messages. He opened Frank's contact and sent him a message. 

 

'How did he know I liked guys?!'

 

When he didn't get a reply, he slid his phone into his pocket and started his long walk home. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Andy slung himself onto his couch, relieved that he wouldn't have to walk anymore. It ended up taking him two hours to walk home because of stupid traffic blocking the roads. 

 

As if on cue his phone buzzed, which meant Frank was obviously done with his plans. Andy rolled his eyes and laughed, pulling out his phone. 

 

'You're welcome ;) -xoFrnk'

 

Andy laughed. Maybe he wouldn't be alone. Maybe this wasn't about forgetting, just moving on. And when he thought about it, that's completely fine with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been kicking around in my works for awhile and I decided to finish it. This is the first non Frerard fic I've wrote (but it does still have Frerard so fight me). I thought we needed some more Andy/Ashely action so here it is. I understand there may be spelling errors, it was a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy either way. Stay beautiful.  
> -xoBullet


End file.
